


Midway

by robocryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: McCree and Hanzo go undercover at the fair to track a mark.Obviouslythey blend in best if everyone assumes they're a couple. It goes exactly how you think.





	Midway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freebooter4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freebooter4Ever/gifts).



> This was originally posted on a Tumblr for a prompt courtesy of [Freebooter4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freebooter4Ever/pseuds/Freebooter4Ever/works): _if you ever run out of things to write could u do like a ridiculously long mchanzo makeout session? like there could even be a plot to it maybe like i dunno they're undercover and it starts out as a kiss to appear unassuming and oops the kissing continues for like thirty minutes wait what are we doing, kinda thing?_
> 
> It's Very That.
> 
> \---
> 
> [Bluandorange](https://bluandorange.tumblr.com) graciously created [this art of Hanzo in his Very Subtle undercover clothes](http://bluandorange.tumblr.com/post/176050299445/hes-like-a-very-supportive-but-mostly) for this fic. Be sure to check it out and show them your love!

Jesse  _hated_  this mission. It had been a pain in the ass so far, tailing this guy. But the gang he was in seemed to be smuggling weapons for more than their own profit. It stank of Talon, but they couldn't show their hand here, so Winston had sent Jesse to investigate. Of all the people Winston could have sent with him, it had to be Hanzo.

Not that Jesse was gonna insult Hanzo’s skills. He was a damn good agent, more than capable of watching Jesse’s back. He didn’t need much of it in return either. And he knew plenty about gangs and weapons trades, so he fit right into the mission specs. He was even good undercover, no matter how much Jesse thought he should stick out looking like he did.

But that was the real problem. Hanzo looked like _that_ , and Jesse had been stuck with him for a week already, in a tiny one-bedroom apartment someone had thought was good enough for a safe house. Jesse had claimed the couch immediately and was content to pretend his back wasn’t killing him so long as he could avoid even  _thinking_ about Hanzo and a bed.

Jesse was at least spared that particular nightmare today. They were following the guy through a fairground, and Jesse had all kinds of blood-tinged thoughts about the sort of man who’d use a day out with his kids as cover for a deal. Hanzo seemed to think it was funny though, showed a rare sign of a good mood and his sometimes incomprehensible sense of humor besides. He took the opportunity to play carnival games whenever the guy stopped to let his kids do the same.

And as long as the mark was still there, Jesse didn’t mind dicking around a little. Hanzo was serious enough on a mission that Jesse figured if he was relaxed, Jesse could be too.

“This stupid thing’s rigged!” shouted a teenager next to him. Jesse snorted, and he knocked over another tower of bottles. It  _was_ rigged, but that made winning that much more satisfying.

“You should get the bear,” Hanzo said behind him. Jesse peeked over his shoulder to find Hanzo looking off to the side, probably keeping an eye on the mark.

“You want the orange or the green,  _honey_?” He’d been testing out the pet names all day, and Hanzo seemed to find them funny. It worked well enough anyway; they seemed to stand out less as a couple than as two grown men palling around the county fair just for kicks.

If his eyes didn’t deceive him, Hanzo smirked a little. “Orange.”

Jesse got the orange bear, and he ignored the look of relief on the game operator’s face as they left. Most of their wins, they’d handed off to kids — Hanzo had announced entirely unnecessarily that he had no need for a goldfish — but this one Jesse gave to Hanzo. He saw Hanzo look around for another child to pass it off to. “Oh no, sweetheart,” he said and smiled with his teeth. “You wanted the orange one. I won that just for you. Now you gotta keep it.”

Hanzo snorted. “So thoughtful. And  _proficient_  too.” Hanzo shoved the bear under his arm and put his hands in his pockets. His dark sunglasses made him harder to read than usual, but he still seemed relaxed, had a wry little twist to his lips. “You didn’t tell me this was part of your skill set.”

“I’m a man of many mysteries and talents, darlin’. Think we should check out those darts next,” he said, gesturing toward the booth. Just beyond it, the mark and his kids made their way to the ring toss. He watched the mark glance around, and Jesse made himself look busy with his phone. 

At the dart stand, it didn’t seem to matter whether the balloons were deflated or the tips dulled, Hanzo figured out the game behind the game and won it anyway. He picked out an  _enormous_ stuffed stegosaurus and looked threateningly at Jesse; he clearly wasn’t getting over the bear any time soon. “That’s downright impractical, pumpkin,” Jesse said. “Who’s gonna hold our cotton candy?”

Hanzo caught sight of the little birthday princess eyeing his prize hungrily, and he handed it off to her stunned parents. It was as big as she was, and Jesse thought the sight of the whole exchange was downright cute. Jesse was in a hell at least partly of his own making, watching Hanzo Shimada have  _fun_ and be nice to little kids.

“I want some fries,” Hanzo told him, and Jesse watched their mark head for the food stands. 

“You ever had funnel cake, sweetpea?” Jesse asked. The mark was moving farther away than they’d expected, well past the fries.

“No,” Hanzo answered, so Jesse took them to that stand instead, and he tried not to think too much about how fucking  _cute_ Hanzo was with powdered sugar in his goatee and still holding that stupid orange bear. He was weirdly both sad and relieved when Hanzo brushed the sugar off with a napkin. Hanzo didn’t really like the funnel cake, declared it too greasy, and he couldn’t be talked into deep-fried Oreos or even hot dogs. He was still pretty funny about it all, at least.

They caught sight of another man watching their mark, looking  _much_ shadier than either Jesse or Hanzo. Jesse thought he recognized him. The man’s head turned their way, and Hanzo held his phone up in front of their faces, went up on the balls of his feet to press dry lips to Jesse’s cheek. The camera went off, got a photo of the man ahead, and Jesse just stood a little stunned. “Did you just take a  _selfie_?”

“Is it a selfie if it is of two people?” Hanzo asked, then posed with his bear, took another picture of the man under the guise of another selfie. Jesse really didn’t think he’d ever wish for Hanzo’s weird glares or moody silences, but  _this_ was throwing him off enough that he was starting to miss them. “I need to use the restroom. Hold my bear, _cupcake_.”

Jesse snorted but held onto it as Hanzo wound through the crowd. The mark was still watching his kids on the pendulum ride, and the Talon agent was still watching the mark, so Jesse felt free to grab some cotton candy while Hanzo was gone. In his periphery, he watched Hanzo brush past the agent, and he was a little impressed. The guy didn’t even notice him. Jesse would’ve gone for the old stumble-and-apologize move, himself. He sent a quick text to Winston to let him know the tracker was planted.

“I named your bear,” he said when Hanzo came back. Hanzo took it from him warily. “Naranja.”

“Does that just mean ‘orange’?” 

“Yep. The fruit, though. I got creative.”

“She deserves a more dignified name than that,” Hanzo said with a bit of a sneer, which was close enough to his usual self that Jesse didn’t argue the point. Closer except for the  _bear_ , anyway; Jesse was becoming increasingly sure he had made a mistake with that move. “Would you like to see more of the rides?”

Both the mark and the Talon agent were moving now, and Jesse and Hanzo followed along, sat on a bench near the Ferris wheel to eat their cotton candy. “Your tongue is blue,” Hanzo said, and Jesse stuck it out at him. “That is an abomination.” Hanzo ate more of it anyway, and Jesse snorted, tried not to watch as he licked it from his fingers.

It started to get dark, and Hanzo eventually had to give up on the sunglasses. They followed the mark to a little field and seated themselves behind several other groups, and Jesse wished they’d brought a blanket. The grass was already making his jeans uncomfortably wet. The fireworks show had barely begun when the mark finally got up, moved not far from where they sat to go talk to his contact. Jesse watched the agent pause their conversation, look down at his phone, and he felt the little kick in his gut that usually went off to keep his ass alive. The agent’s eyes started to scan the crowd, slow and methodical, but he was definitely  _looking_ for something.

“Sorry ‘bout this,” Jesse muttered, and he pulled Hanzo’s face to his and pressed their mouths together. Hanzo made a muffled sound against his lips, but he stayed perfectly still. Jesse tugged at his hair tie, obscured both their faces a little more with the mess of Hanzo’s hair. He tried not to think too hard about what it felt like in his hand, thicker and coarser than he’d imagined but still pretty damn nice.

He risked a glance up at the agent, mouth against Hanzo’s forehead, and the man’s eyes were still scanning but seemed to have skipped right past them. “He’s lookin’ around,” Jesse mumbled, then ducked his head down again.

Hanzo nodded, just a minute movement of his head, and he brushed his nose against Jesse’s. “And now?”

Jesse peeked. “Still lookin’.”

“Okay,” Hanzo said, nose sliding along Jesse’s cheek, and he kissed Jesse. Actually kissed him this time, lips dry and only barely pressed to his, and Jesse couldn’t quite help the way his mouth moved to meet Hanzo’s or the little puff of air that escaped him, made his lips part. Hanzo’s mouth pressed into the space, lips just clinging to his and barely opened, but he was absolutely kissing Jesse, not just mashing their mouths together for show the way Jesse’d done.

Jesse felt too warm all over, felt like this was way too intimate for the context. This plan had to have been either the smartest or dumbest thing Jesse’d done in at least a decade, because now he had to sit here with his heart clawing at his throat, knowing that Hanzo could kiss him like a long-time lover and leave Jesse aching.

Hanzo budged back, only a little, and murmured in the space between their mouths, “Still?”

Jesse made himself open his eyes, wondered when he’d closed them. He scraped his jaw along Hanzo’s, glanced at the mark and agent again. “Just talkin’ now, but they keep glancin’ in the general direction,” Jesse breathed against his ear, and Hanzo’s shoulders hitched up a little before they relaxed again.

“So they are still looking,” Hanzo said, and his voice by Jesse’s ear did all kinds of things to the growing knot in his stomach. Then Hanzo shifted a little and kissed him again, and there was no way to mistake this one for anything but  _intent._ Hanzo’s lips didn’t simply cling this time; they pressed, soft but deliberate, and Jesse’s parted for him again without a thought. He stroked his thumb over Hanzo’s cheek, felt the stubble threatening to ruin the perfectly maintained line of his facial hair, and he carefully, slowly curled his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth.

Hanzo tasted like cotton candy. Hanzo kissed him back, unmistakably interested in more than just the mission, and his hand was nestled up carefully cradling the back of Jesse’s head. They had a mark just meters away, and fireworks were going off all around them, and Hanzo still had that stupid stuffed bear on his lap, and he tasted like goddamned cotton candy.

Jesse kissed him like his life depended on it. It didn’t, but the mission did, he told himself. He pressed closer, slid his metal hand just under the hem of Hanzo’s shirt, petting at the small of his back. Hanzo moved as if it unbalanced him, rested a too-hot palm on Jesse’s thigh, and Jesse took that as a sign to try to drag him closer.

“Get a  _room_ ,” someone nearby snapped, and Jesse broke on a helpless laugh and pulled back a little.

Hanzo chased his mouth, pressed another determined kiss there, then pulled back himself. “The job is technically finished,” he said, and he seemed a little out of breath. Jesse glanced over his head to see the mark still engrossed in conversation. It was true, though; they’d confirmed the mark had contact with Talon, had planted the bug. Today’s work was done.

“You’re right,” Jesse said, moving inexorably back to Hanzo’s mouth, and Hanzo met him halfway. It was sweet again at first, Jesse’s bottom lip caught between both of Hanzo’s, and then Hanzo bit him, and Jesse had about enough of being in public. Hanzo couldn’t kiss him any more anyway, because he was too busy laughing breathlessly at the strangled sound that came out of Jesse’s throat. “Rude as hell,” Jesse laughed out.

“But you liked it,” Hanzo teased.

“Whole lotta things I like about you,” he admitted. Hanzo smiled, and it took a force of will to look away, to watch as the mark wandered back to his kids, the Talon agent leaving none the wiser about the two idiots making out nearby. “Wanna get outta here?”

Hanzo nodded. “I need food that isn’t fried or just sugar. And perhaps a drink.” Jesse must have hesitated, because Hanzo tacked on, “With you, if that was not clear.”

Jesse grinned. “I’d like that.”

Hanzo leaned into his space again, and Jesse got a little lost watching the last of the fireworks reflected in his dark eyes. “And if that goes well, perhaps neither of us will have to sleep on the couch.”

So they left together, walked with Hanzo’s fingers curled into Jesse’s belt loop, and they left it to Winston to keep tabs on the Talon agent for the evening. They got Hanzo some reasonably healthy food and had their one drink apiece, and Jesse made Hanzo laugh at least a dozen times in less than an hour, and they kissed again for much, much longer.

Jesse did not sleep on the couch, but he made sure the stupid bear did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bluandorange](https://bluandorange.tumblr.com) graciously created [this art of Hanzo in his Very Subtle undercover clothes](http://bluandorange.tumblr.com/post/176050299445/hes-like-a-very-supportive-but-mostly) for this fic. Be sure to check it out and show them your love!


End file.
